warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight(Taylor Swift)
Starlight I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune It was the best night, never would forget how we moved "Hey, Moonshimmer," A soft voice called to the she-cat, causing her to cautiously turn around-and she found herself facing Cedarfur. "He-e-y," She stammered, already feeling herself begin to blush, as she always did when around the cream tom, forcing herself not to stare directly into his eyes. They stood side by side, awkwardly, for a short period of time, before Cedarfur sighed, "I was going to ask you..." He trailed off. "Yes?" Moonshimmer's heart skipped a beat. "If you wanted to take a walk with me tonight, around the territory." There was a tight moment of pause before Moonshimmer nodded, suppressing the excitement that was boiling rapidly inside her stomach. "Of course I would." "That's great!" Cedarfur's exclamation was a combination of both relief and excitement, and Moonshimmer pretended not to have detected those feelings in his tone. The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing Like we're made of starlight Like we're made of starlight" Moonshimmer gave him a quick lick on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight then!" She claimed, gently paddling away with excitement. "See you tonight!" He replied cheerily as Moonshimmer gently paddled to the warriors' den where she hoped her friends could be waiting in order to hear the news. And just as she had been hoping, when she entered the den she saw Sharpthorn, Rosefall and Dewdrop sharing a piece of prey near the entrance. "Hey, Moonshimmer!" Rosefall grinned, indicating with her tail for Moonshimmer to join them. "Hey!" Moonshimmer gave her friends a grand smile, "Guess what?" "Does it involve Cedarfur?" Dewdrop grinned. Moonshimmer, blinked, curiously, "How did you know that? Were you listening or watching the two of us while we were speaking?" "No," Dewdrop shrugged, "It's just easy to tell by the grin on your face." Moonshimmer blushed. "So what is this news?" Rosefall questioned, a smug smile spreading across her muzzle as she awaited an answer from her best friend. "We're going for a walk around the territory for a bit today." I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45 Picked me up, late one night out the window The night came way too soon, when Moonshimmer had to approach Cedarfur who was waiting at the entrance to camp, a gentle smile on his face as he watched her. "Hey," He gave her a gentle smile, "Are you ready?" Moonshimmer hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yeah." They were both silent for a moment before Cedarfur smiled and flicked his tail, leading the way out of the clearing as Moonshimmer followed him. The night was silent but it still felt very lively as Moonshimmer paddled quickly to keep up with Cedarfur's quick and steady pace. "Do you ever miss being an apprentice?" Moonshimmer asked, desperate to start a conversation as their pelts brushed for a split moment. "No," Cedarfur laughed, "Why, do you?" "No," Moonshimmer quickly thought, "I just heard some warrior mentioning it to him friend the other day and I wondered if I was the only one." "I see." We were seventeen and crazy, running wild, wild Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in Cursing herself for her stupidity Moonshimmer decided it would be wiser to let Cedarfur start the discussions instead-as he probably would know what to say. And unlike her, he would be able to keep it from getting too awkward. "WindClan is getting hostile," Cedarfur claimed as they paddled along together. "They are," Moonshimmer agreed, allowing herself a moment to glance at his dark, handsome eyes before quickly turning her head away. "They snapped at our patrol today-claiming we were crossing the border when we were quite a bit off from the border we had marked." "Their probably looking for a fight." "That's what it sure seems like," Cedarfur snorted. They were both quiet for a moment before Moonshimmer tried to restart a conversation, "If there is a battle against them I'd love to fight." "Me too!" Cedarfur agreed, "I can give them the fight they are looking for." The night we snuck into a yacht club party Pretending to be a duchess and a prince The two reached the edge of the river and gently gazed into the dim reflection provided by the dim moonlight, barely able to make out their own faces. Cedarfur gently lapped at the water, allowing the cool drink to refresh his tongue, and after some hesitation Moonshimmer joined him. After they were done with their drink Cedarfur sighed. "I can't imagine living in any other Clan." "It would be bad not to have a river," Moonshimmer agreed, "Even with the lake...hunting would be so much more difficult and I would miss the taste of fish." "I know," Cedarfur sighed in agreement. "Rabbits taste gross," Moonshimmer claimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I think squirrels are worse." "They are all terrible," She claimed. Cedrfur purred, "I can agree with you there." I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune It was the best night, never would forget how we moved The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing dancing The moon continued to glimmer above them as they paddled away from the river and towards the lake, which had a brighter shine. "I come out here alone most nights," Cedarfur claimed, his tail gently bouncing up and down as he paddled, his cream fur a lot easier to detect that Moonshimmer's in the dark of the night. "Really?" Moonshimmer questioned, "Don't you get lonely." "Sometimes," Cedarfur claimed, "But not usually. I asked you to come along tonight to see what it was like to have someone else with me. Moonshimmer felt her heart plunge a little as she realized it wasn't because he had wanted to spend time with her and might have returned her feelings. "And you're fun to be around too!" Cedarfur claimed. "Oh," Moonshimmer blushed, her spirits rising again, "You too." Cedarfur smiled, "Thanks." Like we're made of starlight, starlight Like we're made of starlight, starlight" "I'd love to come again later," Moonshimmer claimed, hoping that he would catch the obvious hint which she had thrown at him. "That would be great!" He grinned, "I'm enjoying having you by my side." Moonshimmer was glad that the dark was able to hide her blush. Another awkward silence settled between them; something which Moonshimmer was growing very tired of and she let out a low sigh. "I remember the time when we were kits," Cedarfur twitched his whiskers. "What?" I glanced at him curiously. "When you fell into the lake and then Stormwind had to come save you," Cedarfur smiled, "Flowerfall had been really upset with you." "I remember that," Moonshimmer purred, feeling a smile creep up her face as they paddled along and the memories flowed back to her, "I followed the apprentices..." "Even after you asked them countless times and they told you that you couldn't. Then while they were hunting you tried to mimic one of them and ended up falling in." "How do you remember this?" Moonshimmer questioned, laughing gently. Cedarfur shrugged, "After seeing the expression on Flowerfall's face, it was impossible to forget anything that happened around that time." He said, "Look at you worrying so much about things you can't change You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way," Moonshimmer laughed, "You seem to remember it better than I do." "You weren't even looking at her face," Cedarfur laughed, "You had your head ducked in fear and shame the whole time while she was scolding you." Moonshimmer shrugged, "I guess that's just because I was smarter." "Which explains why you fell into the lake." Moonshimmer gently cuffed his ear. "Hey!" He protested, pushing himself up to his paws forcefully. Laughing, Moonshimmer began to quickly run away from him; Cedarfur's footsteps sounding loudly and quickly as they thundered behind her. Soon, she found herself being bowled over by the muscular tom. Cedarfur was laughing, as he held her pinned down, "I win," he claimed. Moonshimmer laughed, "I guess you do." He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean saying to me, "Don't you see the starlight, starlight? Don't you dream impossible things?" Laughing as she helped Moonshimmer back up to her feet, Cedarfur walked a few steps ahead of Moonshimmer jumping on his paws gently. Once they had quieted again Cedarfur asked, "Is there anything else you want to be once you've been in the warriors den for a fair amount of time." "You mean like deputy?" "Yeah." Moonshimmer shrugged, "Not really," She claimed, "I guess I would be honored if I was chosen to be deputy but it's not an ambition at this point." "I see," Cedarfur smiled, "It would be nice to become deputy I suppose," He shrugged, "I've always wanted to be a father as well." "You'd make a good father," Moonshimmer smiled. "Thanks," Moonshimmer was almost sure that Cedarfur was blushing. Oh my, what a marvelous tune It was the best night, never would forget how we moved The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing The two of them reached the edge of the lake, and were once again engulfed by silence. But this time it wasn't as awkward as before. "The gathering a few nights ago was really fun," Cedarfur claimed, "I really enjoyed it." "Me too," Moonshimmer claimed, poking her paw into the cold water, before jerking it back as she realized how cold it actually was. "Except for ShadowClan's threats, of course." "Lately all the Clans seem to be eager to make an enemy out of RiverClan." "That's their mistake," Cedarfur shrugged. Moonshimmer laughed, "It is. Although I don't think ShadowClan will attack us. They're really hostile with ThunderClan as always, and I think they would want to focus their direction there." "I agree," Cedarfur claimed, "ThunderClan and ShadowClan almost have to be in a hostile mood with each other for the forest's balance to be in place." Like we're made of starlight, starlight Like we're made of starlight, starlight The two sat before the lake for a short period of time, and Moonshimmer found herself gazing at the island located in the distance. "Have you ever wondered what the old territory was like?" "The one from Crookedstar's days?" "Yeah," Cedarfur nodded. "Not really," Moonshimmer claimed, "I've never really thought it possessed any relevance seeing as we don't live in it anymore." Ooh ooh he's talking crazy Ooh ooh dancing with me "I guess," Cedarfur sighed, "But sometimes I get curious what it was like back in the old territories..." he trailed off, sighing. Moonshimmer shrugged gently. They were silent for several more moments, and Moonshimmer gently turned around to see a large moon shinning brightly right above them. Cedarfur yawned gently. "Are you tired?" Moonshimmer questioned. Ooh ooh we could get married Have ten kids and teach them how to dream "A little," Cedarfur confessed, suppressing another yawn. "We can go back if you want," Moonshimmer claimed, "I'm a little tired too." "Sure," Cedarfur pushed himself up to his paws, and turned around, heading back towards camp, as Moonshimmer followed him quickly. Oh my, what a marvelous tune It was the best night, never would forget how we moved The whole place was dressed to the nines, and we were dancing, dancing Like we're made of starlight, starlight As soon as Moonshimmer returned to camp she expected to be able to quickly fall asleep but found herself being attacked by her friends. "Aren't you asleep?" She questioned. "We were waiting for you," Dewdrop claimed, "We wanted to know how it went." "How did it go?" Rosefall questioned. Like we're made of starlight, starlight Like we're made of starlight, starlight "It was fine," Moonshimmer claimed, "I really enjoyed it-even if there were a lot of silences." "Do you think he likes you?" Sharpthorn squeaked. "I don't know," Moonshimmer shrugged, "I think he might..." Rosefall smiled, "You probably want to go to sleep." "Yeah." "We'll pester you in the morning," Dewdrop promised as Moonshimmer made her way over to her den, gently curling up and attempting to drift to sleep. Like we dream impossible dreams Like starlight, starlight Like we dream impossible dreams She could make Cedarfur quickly falling asleep on the other side of camp, his flank rising and falling steadily and Moonshimmer gently sighed. She was more sure than ever that she had feeling for Cedarfur now. There was no doubt about that in her mind. She just hoped that he returned the feeling. Don't you see the starlight starlight? Don't you dream impossible things? Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Songfic Category:Robo's Songfics